


Love Behind the Lens

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, let the games begin, no love triangles, nothing but fluff here, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Keith knows he shouldn't go through Lance's phone. But there's just the cutest picture of himself, Shiro and Lance that he doesn't remember being taken. Just how many other pictures like that does Lance have? Keith takes a chance and surprises himself when he finds out the answer.





	Love Behind the Lens

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a flash exchange done to celebrate a year of the VLD Creators discord server. My entry is gifted to [Tried2](http://tried2.tumblr.com) and it's nothing but the purest fluff. 
> 
> Part of an established universe that is still being worked on, but this piece can stand alone. Hope you enjoy! <3

“The coupon’s on my phone,” Lance shouts from the shower. “Go ahead and download it.”

They’re going to the movies this afternoon. There’s a special at the local theater, and while they really don’t need to be frugal, Lance has never been able to pass up a good deal on anything. Especially if there are coupons. Shiro’s in the other bathroom shaving. Keith, who never needs to do more than shower and  _ maybe  _ run his fingers through his hair to be ready for public consumption, sits on the bed to wait for the other two to get done. If Lance runs through his entire skincare routine after his shower, though, Keith might fuss. He distracts himself by reaching for Lance’s phone, charging on the nightstand.

“What’s the password?” he yells back.

Lance’s voice echoes from the spray. “Oh-two-two-nine!” 

Keith rolls his eyes. Shiro’s birthday. What a besotted idiot. He taps in the numbers over a pretty ocean sunset backdrop…and the phone opens onto a picture of the three of them sprawled on the couch in their bum-around-the-house clothes. Who even took this picture?? Ignoring it, he swipes until he finds the Groupon app and downloads the one they’re going to use for today. 

His finger hovers over the lock button, but he hesitates. Shiro looks so relaxed in that picture, and even Keith himself is smiling fondly. Keith doesn’t even remember seeing this picture before, but he does recall an afternoon where Allura had come over with so much ice cream and alcohol, Shiro needed to go help her bring the bags in. Maybe she’d taken it when they weren’t looking. What else does Lance have on this thing? 

No, he shouldn’t. Just because that’s his boyfriend doesn’t give him carte blanche to just invade his privacy. Keith sets the phone back down, but he hasn’t locked it. The picture stares back at him, Lance’s grin contagious, daring him. 

Next thing he knows, the phone is back in his hand, and he takes a deep dive towards the brightly colored icon for the phone’s photo library.

He’s expecting meme screenshots, marine photos, and the obligatory snaps of what he’s having to eat at any given time. He isn’t expecting the sheer abundance of his face. Or Shiro’s face. Or the three of them together. Glancing up to make sure the bathroom door is still mostly closed and the shower is still running, he ducks his head down again, pulls up a particularly nice shot of Shiro looking at something in bright afternoon sunlight with his hand shielding his eyes. Whatever he’s looking at has a big grin on his face; he’s showing all his teeth and his eyes are wide. He checks the date—that’s when they all went to the fair together. He’s either looking at the ferris wheel or the barbecue tent. Keith has a memory of Shiro being really excited about both of those things. 

What he doesn’t remember is if Lance was taking pictures or not. He’s never really paid attention before. 

There they are on set for one of the Altea photoshoots. Keith smiles in spite of himself. They’re all wearing suits, Shiro because it’s usually his normal work attire, he and Lance because they had been modeling a new style launch that day. Shiro had come up to bring them water, and this time Keith clearly recalls Lance fishing his phone out of some pocket and holding it high above their heads. The first one, Keith hadn’t smiled for; the second one he couldn’t help it because Shiro and Lance were on either side of him, kissing his cheeks.

Keith loses himself in that camera roll, a flush on his face and a happy tightness in his chest. He hadn’t grown up with that many photographs, so the concept of taking a bunch of pictures had been so foreign until he met Lance, until he started modeling for Allura. It hits him how many of the good parts of his life are saved on this dumb little phone, and he goes from being mildly embarrassed to amazingly grateful. There’s a bunch of pictures Lance took while Keith was up on stage modeling that stupidly attractive corset waistcoat, and it’s clear from the sheer number and all the angles that Lance had liked the look. Maybe he should have Allura put one aside for him after all… 

Now they’re on to Allura’s birthday party, which had been an impromptu surprise thing Shiro had thought up. The cake had been store-bought, and Lance had shoved Keith’s face in his own slice at one point. Keith had been so mad, he hadn’t even noticed Lance’s phone had captured at least five pictures of his face covered in buttercream. The ones that follow of Shiro’s face lit up with mirth seem to take away any traces of irritation. Allura, drunk and happy, slinging her arms over their shoulders while Lance had taken another group selfie of them has Keith chuckling to himself.

More and more scenes of his own life pass by—their house-hunting adventures, shopping for the paint, for furniture, moving day, Shiro with his shirt off and two boxes in his arms, sweating his ass off and looking incredible at every turn. Lance laying next to Keith in their bed that first night, grinning while Keith and Shiro are passed out next to him. Finally, he gets to last month’s museum trip, a few pics of Lance with their best friends from the modeling agency, all smiles and tongues sticking out. Keith bending over to pick something up from the set. He groans softly to himself. Lance is way too incorrigible. 

He’s actually startled when the last photo in the reel makes an animated little bump as if hitting a wall, and there’s nothing behind it. Biting his lower lip, he hastily jabs the home button with his thumb and locks it. The water’s stopped running, and he swallows, trying to put the phone down silently, a little guilty. But when he looks up and sees Lance in the doorway wearing nothing but a knowing grin and a towel, he knows he’s been caught. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Shiro getting a shirt out of the drawer. He has his own little smirk. Keith’s face goes dark.

“I-I was just. The coupon. I downloaded it,” he says hurriedly.

Lance just shakes his head and comes over to sit down next to him. “Shiro, get over here. You know what time it is.”

Now Keith feels like his cheeks are on fire. “Would you just get dressed already?” he protests. “It’s gonna take you forever.”

“Nah, we’ve got time. Movie doesn’t start for a coupla hours anyway.”

Shiro’s made his way over. They’re both shirtless and also shameless, sliding their arms around Keith while Lance grabs his phone.

“Don’t forget to smile this time, asshole,” Lance teases, opening the camera and getting his arm positioned just so.

Keith is about to argue until he glances up at their reflection on the screen. Lance and Shiro have both graduated from smug to affectionate, leaning into Keith from either side. All those feelings he’d been swallowing down while looking through the other pictures on Lance’s phone a few minutes ago come surging back to the surface. Lucky. He’s so goddamn  _ lucky _ . Keith smiles in spite of himself, and if anyone notices that he’s blinking back tears, they don’t say. He watches the phone’s automatic shutter go several times. Lance isn’t taking any chances with blurs.

“And this will be known as the day Keith learns to appreciate selfies,” Lance crows when he finally lowers his arm.

Keith shoves him off the bed to the sound of Shiro’s warm laughter.

Okay, so maybe it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about VLD and this amazing OT3 at my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
